


One Night in Gotham

by TheFalconWarrior



Series: Touch the Sky [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Scribbles, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFalconWarrior/pseuds/TheFalconWarrior
Summary: Batman and Robin are away, but Gotham is in capable hands.
Relationships: Batkids - Relationship
Series: Touch the Sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	One Night in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I know I haven't posted anything in like, weeks, but tbh I haven't been writing. First the kids got sick, then I got sick, and I've had homework pile-ups and I'm about to be swamped by midterms...so I haven't got much at the moment.  
> So enjoy this very old, abandoned-finished-and-edited idea for "Scorched" that's been living at the bottom of my 2018 prompts doc. (Sheesh, its 2020 when am I actually gonna finish the thing?)

_Dick_ Tim **_Babs_ ** **Jason** _ Duke _

“ _Peanut butter and?_ ” 

“Bananas.” 

“ _Nutella_.”

“ **Toast.** ” 

“ ** _Celery._** ” 

“Why can we never get a _jelly_ like normal people?” 

“ **Wake me up when--** ” 

“ _It’s all over!_ ” 

“September e-e-ends _\--”_

_“_ **Who knew** **Babybird** **could sing?** _”_

_“_ ** _Anyone who knew him when he was thirteen?”_ **

“Babs!” 

**“Ooh, what do I have to do to see the footage?”**

_“Isn’t it what can TIM do for someone to see the footage?”_

**_“Names, people. And you’re right, ‘Wing, but I’m willing to make an exception and hold an auction.”_ **

_“_ No, you’re not, Oracle." 

**_“Mm-hm. And why’s that, Red Robin?”_ **

“October 6th, 2006." 

**_“_ ** **_...”_ **

**“Well, damn,** **Babybird** **. You got dirt on ORACLE?”**

“ _Honestly, I probably should have seen that coming._ ” 

**_“...We’ll discuss this later, boys. Wing, stop laughing or I’m sending a loop of Who Let the Dogs Out through your comms.”_ **

_“ You know what? I don’t want to know.” _

_“You good over there, Red?”_

**“For God’s--which ONE?”**

_“The one who’s in the middle of a fight, probably?”_

**“Why the hell don’t** **ya** **just call him Robin. I mean the little one** **ain’t** **even here to murder you for doing it.”**

_“He wouldn’t murder me, Hood.”_

**“Just keep** **tellin** **’ yourself that.”**

“Can you all stop bickering like two year olds for a minute? I’m kinda busy here.” 

_“Need backup, Babybird?”_

“Thanks, but I’ve--got this.” 

**_“See, this is why they call him_** ** _Babybird_** ** _.”_ **

_“ Are you talking to me?” _

**“Ah, the all-knowing Oracle got something** **wrong?** **The world is ending.”**

**_“Let me rephrase that. It’s a sensible reason for why they should. In reality, they only do it because it annoys him as all hell.”_ **

_“ That seems to be the reasoning for a lot that goes on around here.” _

**“Guilty.”**

_“Well, not ALL the time...”_

“If you guys REALLY need to chatter about something can you please do it about something other than me? It’s really distracting.” 

“ _Sorry, bro. We need to talk about_ \--” 

_“ Kevin.” _

**“Wing’s tendency to flip off buildings without a line. Christ, you trying to give me a** **heart attack** **?”**

“ _Aw, glad to know you care, Hood._ ” 

**“Shut up,** **Nightwing** **.”**

**_“Hood’s language.”_ **

_“ Huh? Oh. Right. The shady dudes on Pier 16.” _

“They’re already there? Crap!” 

_“ Yours?” _

“Yeah. SHIT. I think I’ll take that backup, Wing.” 

_“_ ** _Nightw_** ** _i_** ** _ng_** ** _and--_ ** _”_

_“_ _Oracle!_ _Um..._ ” 

“ **Starfire.** ” 

“Huntress.” 

“ _Really, guys?_ ” 

“ _Batman and--_ ” 

“ _Catwoman_ _."_

_“_ Superman.” 

“ **Wonder Woman.** ” 

“ ** _The Justice L_** ** _e_** ** _ague._** ” 

“ **His overinflated sense of morality**.” 

“ _The_ Night _."_

“ _You know, I really expected at least_ _one ‘_ _Robin’._ ” 

“ ** _It’s a conscious effort, dear._ **” 

“ _Sometimes I wonder why I’m here. Like, do I really want to go insane? _” 

“This is _Gotham_ , Duke.” 

**_“Speaking of which, robbery on High.”_ **

_“ On my way.” _

**_“Guys, why is_** ** _no one_** ** _near Signal.”_ **

_“ Excuse me?” _

**“Well, crap.”**

“ _Little Red and I are done here, I’ll come over_.” 

_“_ Okay, I am SO calling Hood Big Red from now on. _”_

**“Don’t you dare, Replacement.”**

_“_ Make me, Big Red." 

**“I will kill you, Replacement.”**

**_“Sending coordinates.”_ **

“ _On my way. Although I’d like to report a possible murder attempt in the Narrows._ ” 

_“_ Victim being pursued and—gah! Shots fired!" 

“ _Sorry, little bro, I’d come help but I’ve got places to be._ ” 

_“ Okay, everyone __hold_ _up a minute. I can handle myself. ” _

**“Ahh, famous last words, Traffic.”**

_ “Traffic?” _

**“No good?”**

_“_ Terrible. _”_

**“Hm.”**

_“ What the—okay. More important. I don’t need a babysitter.” _

**“Maybe you do, maybe you don’t, but if you die on us Bats will kill all of us.”**

“ _And then he’ll go nuts and all of Gotham will be screwed._ ” 

**“That, or the next random kid he runs into on the street.”**

“ _JASON_.” 

**“Okay, okay. Sorry. Sheesh.”**

_“_ Just roll with it, Signal. They’re just being-- _”_

_ “Idiots?” _

**_“Overprotective mini-bats.”_ **

**“Sensible people with actual survival instincts.”**

“ _Brothers._ ” 

**_“_ ** **You’re such a quesadilla,** **Nightwing** **."**

**“Okay, I’m** **gonna** **prove a point, here. Red--”**

**_“Hood.”_ **

_ “Robin.” _

“ _Arrow_.” 

_“_ Tornado _.”_

**“Robin.”**

_“ Already said that one.” _

**“No, I meant RED ROBIN. Yum. OW! What the hell, have you been there all this time?”**

_“_ I-- _”_

**_“Raccoon murder in progress on Fifth.”_ **

_“ Is that really part of our job?” _

**_“Serial raccoon killer.”_ **

_“ Okay, guess it is.” _

"Fifty bucks that this ends with something on fire _._ ” 

“ _Pfft. No bet, little brother._ ” 

“ **Hey. I can end a case without a fire.** ” 

“ ** _The Blue Dragon Gang, the Kinley case, the 7_** ** _th_** ** _Street murders_ **...” 

“ **Et** **tu** **, Oracle?** ” 

“ ** _The numbers_** ** _don’t_** ** _lie, Hood._** ” 

“ _Majority overrules, bro. You can’t do it without something catching on fire._ ” 

“ **Watch me. Hold my--** ” 

“ _Flower._ ”

“ ** _Beer._** ” 

“ _Batarang_.” 

“I think you’d rather want to hold on to that _._ ” 

_Boom_. 

“So much for that.” 

“ _J_ _ason and--_ ” 

“ **_EXPLOSIONS." _ **

_"_ **I resent that.** **Sure** **I love a good explosion as much as the next person but--** _”_

**_B_**

**_ O_ **

**_ O_ **

**_ M_ **

**_. _ **

_“_ **Ya** **know what? Never mind.** ” 

“ _Race you all back to the cave._ ” 

“ _You’re on, Wing._ ” 

“ **Hell no, I’m not going to the cave. I’ve got shit to get done--** ” 

“ _Tag_!” 

“ **Oh no you don’t--** ” 

“ ** _Better hurry, boys, RR’s_ ** **_a mile from Robert Kane Memorial._ **” 

“Last one there’s a rotten egg!” 

“ **What are you, five?** ” 

“ ** _He’s three, actually. ‘Night, boys, have fun._** ” 

“ _’Night, O._ ” 

“ _Bye, O._ ” 

“Later, O.” 

“ **Night, O. Ha, see** **ya** **at the cave, loser!** ” 

“ _Hood, you cheat—! _” 

“ **All’s fair in love and war, Signal—** ” 

“Try to keep up, bro.” 

“ **Shut up, you little—** ” 

“ _All’s fair in love and war, Hood._ ” 

“ ** _Ha. Oracle signing off._ **” 

_Click._

**Author's Note:**

> That was such a pain to reformat.


End file.
